The Definitive X-Com Commanders Guide
The Definitive X-Com Commander's Guide is a VLP of X-Com: Enemy Within by JadeStar and GuavaMoment, originally published on Something Awful's LP Forum; it is one of the most widely-followed LPs on the forums, with over 4500 posts and nearly 650,000 views as of Episode 34. Details The goal of the LP is show players how to improve their game, to learn and become better at it, and hopefully to teach viewers how to tackle the higher difficulty parts of the game. According to JadeStar "I have played the game inside and out and I want to bring a quality LP to you that isn't just fun to watch, I want you to learn from it. I have several friends who play the game and either stick to Normal difficulty or get wiped out on Classic. These are the kinds of people I want to get the most from this LP. Anyone who struggles or thinks the game is too hard in places, I am here to help. That is my goal. On top of this I of course want this to be an entertaining and enjoyable experience for everyone else, including people who do not own the game or those that have no problem beating the game on Classic. Joining me through the LP will be GuavaMoment. I would like to think between the two of us no-one knows more about playing X-Com than we do. Between us we have beaten the game countless times. With normal settings or extreme second wave handicaps. Guava is of course a good friend and whom I mostly owe my entry in LPing to. Departing from our previous X-Com LPs this LP will not be narrative driven. I will not be making up my own story to put on top of the game. X-Com Enemy Within actually comes with its own plot. The three main exposition characters will try to narrate the over arching story of the war and its effects. The story is there, it's nice, but it is not the strong point of the game. However I will not be trying to circumnavigate it to try and place this game within the story of the narrative Guava and I have built upon the previous entries. " Episode Links *Original Something Awful thread -- note eventually will become unviewable to non-subscribers until archived at LP Archive. *YouTube Playlist Link Video 1 - Operation Blinding Shroud Polsy Full Post Video 2 - Operation Rotting Shroud Polsy Full Post Supplemental 1 - Base Management Video 3 - Operation Shattered Empire Polsy Full Post Video 4 - Operation Glass Summer Polsy Full Post Video 5 - Operation Soaring Thorn Polsy Full Post March Monthly Review - Full Post Video 6 - Operation Final Grave Polsy Full Post Video 7 - Operation Secret Bell Polsy Full Post Supplemental Video - Talking about The Bureau Polsy Full post Video 8 - Operation Crimson Savior Polsy Full Post Video 9 - Operation Sacred Prophet Polsy Full Post Video 10 - Operation Falling Thorn Polsy Full Post Video 11 - Operation Vengeful Sleep Polsy Full Post Video 12 - Operation Soaring Pyre Polsy Full Post April Monthly Review - In Video Polsy Full Post Video 13 - Operation Spectral Giant Polsy Full Post Video 14 - Operation Fallen Pipe Polsy Full Post Video 15 - Operation Blind Justice Polsy Full Post Video 16 - Operation The Incredible Sodium Polsy Full Post Video 17 - Operation Panicked Drink Polsy Full Post Video 18 - Operation Final Illbleed Polsy Full Post Video 19 - Operation Burning Pain Polsy Full Post May Monthly Review - Full Post Video 20 - Operation Operation Fortune Polsy Full Post Video 21 - Operation Bloody Bookend Polsy Full Post Video 22 - Operation Pretentious Trick Polsy Full Post Video 23 - Operation Adamant Chemical Polsy Full Post Video 24 - Operation Disappointing Prince Polsy Without Commentary Polsy Video 25 - Operation Holla Holla Get Tears Polsy Full Post Video 26 - Operation Insolent Barricade Polsy Full Post Video 27 - Operation Forgotten Ring Polsy Full Post Video 28 - Operation Blinded Me With Noun Polsy Full Post Video 29 - Operation Drowned Buenos Aires Polsy Full Post Video 30 - Operation Virtuous Apocalypse Polsy Full Post Video 31 - Ashes and Temples Polsy Discussion post Video 32 - Operation Deadly Canadian Polsy Full Post Video 33 - Operation Noble Huscarl Polsy Full Post Video 34 - Operation Agonizing Sand Polsy Full Post